Bosses
Acrion the Forest Guardian Acrion is a pre-Hardmode boss that is intended to be fought prior to any vanilla bosses. He is spawned using a Mysterious Acorn, a very cheap spawn that only requires 10 of each of the 5 types of surface wood. He can only be fought at night, that being between 7:30 PM and 4:30 AM in game. Any time after that and he will run off-screen until he vanishes. The Mysterious Acorn can be bought from the Black Market Dealer after Acrion has been defeated. Behavior During the fight, Acrion will try to remain horizontally aligned with his current target, periodically firing off green bolts that move slowly but deal a fair amount of damage. After being lowered to half health, he will begin dashing at the player if they are too far to the left or right. He passes through walls, and will rise through the floor if below the player while underground. He spawns Acrite minions, that jump high and try to knock the player around. In Expert Mode, each Acrite will sometimes throw small spears that dont deal a whole lot of damage damage but have decent knockback and can stack up quickly if too many Acrites are active. Strategies The best strategy to defeat this boss is to build a platform midair, but not low enough to where the high jumping Acrites can get to you. This is so you can avoid Acrites knocking you around as they can easily overwhelm you, so you can focus on Acrion himself. His energy bolts are slow and easy to avoid, just be careful as they do pretty significant damage. Fighting him on ground level is near impossible unless you have sufficient mobility to either jump over him, or outpace him along the ground (which becomes harder when he begins dashing). Piercing and area weapons are a good pick as when the minions begin piling up it can be hard to cope with, while if you can hit all of them at once it becomes a far easier fight. Drops 100% Drops: -Lesser Healing Potions -Acorns -Ebonwood and Shadewood The Oracle The Oracle is a pre-Hardmode boss that is intended to be fought prior to the Eater of Worlds or Brain of Cthulhu. To fight him the first time, you must locate an Ancient Orb, an enemy that can be found rarely in the ancient biome after the Eye of Cthulhu has been destroyed. Once it is destroyed the fight will commence, in a fashion similar to destroying a Plantera Bulb. An item, similarly called the Ancient Orb can be purchased from the Black Market Dealer after The Oracle is destroyed. This item can be used at any time of day. Behavior The fight will open with Oracle slowly floating towards the player, but never quite touching them, instead choosing at random from a number of spells in his spell book. Some of his ancient spells include a single powerful bolt fired at the player, a spray of light bolts directed at the player, a random explosion of medium damage bolts in every direction form Oracle's center, and a spell that spawns multiple bolts on the left and right at a distance that strafe over the battlefield. Occasionally Oracle will stop casting, summoning an Ancient Sentinel to fight alongside him. These minions float around the player in an orbit, always looking at them and firing off bolts of their own. In Expert Mode, Oracle will sometimes summon two ancient cultists instead of a sentinel. These cultists are just like the normal enemy found in the biome, however they will not drop loot while Oracle is active. If they are slain after Oracle is killed, they will yield normal drops. The primary other difference in Expert Mode is that he has more spells, and will cast stronger spells more frequently. Strategies Since you will likely be fighting Oracle far underground in the Ancient, your best bet is to either dig a circular arena around an orb that you have found, or dig one anywhere in the ancient and bring the Oracle to the arena. Since he likes to be very close to the player and batter them with bolts of energy, your better off with a larger arena rather than a smaller one. Circular is optimal, as it gives you the most space to maneuver around his large shape and unpredictable spells. Other than this it is key to kill his minions whenever possible, as they will soon pile up and begin knocking you where you don't want to be, allowing oracle to get too close and unload spells left and right. Piercing isn't super important in this fight, so you will want the highest damage output weapons you can get a hold of to get through his decent armor and health quickly. The longer you fight him, the more spells and minions he will be able to throw at you. Finish him quickly if you want a clean fight. Drops 100% Drops: -Ancient Shards -Ancient Relics The Crystalline Serpent The Crystalline Serpent is an early-Hardmode boss that is to be fought prior to any of the mechanical bosses. To fight it the first time, you must locate a dormant crystal, a rare enemy that can be found in the underground hallow in areas with large amounts of pearl stone. Once it is killed the fight will commence, in a fashion similar to destroying a Plantera Bulb. The Boss will despawn if it is brought out of the hallow biome, so make sure you have significant room to fight it. Behavior The crystalline serpent is a worm oriented boss, meaning it will make large sweeping passes in an attempt to slam the character with its high damage head. The boss will begin doing 3 primary attacks. It will alternate between firing off a splitting crystal bolt from its mouth, summoning its bladed crystal minions, and dropping piercing crystals from its segments when passing over players. The crystal bolt attack is easy to see, yet becomes harder to dodge as it splits into 4 pieces shorty after being fired. All the bosses projectiles pass through blocks, so barriers will not help you. The minions, crystal floaters, are high speed horizontal strafing crystals, that will sweep right and left in an attempt to knock the player around. The minions inflict withered armor for a short time on contact. Also note that being hit by the boss itself will inflict withered weapon as well. The minions may be fast, but they are not very strong and will break easily to most attacks. The most unique of the three attacks at this serpents disposal is its falling crystals. As the serpent arcs its way over the player, it will randomly drop hails of small crystals, with gaps at certain points for the player to dodge through. As the fight progresses, the breath weapon will fire more frequently, and when dropping below half health it will become a spray of crystals exploding in multiple directions. In expert mode, the boss spawns minions and drops crystals at a higher rate, and will have a far more powerful breath attack much earlier in the fight. Strategies This boss, like any worm type boss, will require heavy piercing weapons or area of effect to deal with. Once you have a proper load-out, it is usually recommended to build a pearl stone bridge in the underworld, as that will give you easy access to an open horizontal hallow arena. This works even better if you build a stone bridge prior to Hardmode to fight the wall of flesh, since upon defeating it your world will be hallowed, and often in the process much of your bridge will become pearl stone. The fight is mostly about dodging properly, as the attacks aren't hard to avoid, but there are quite a few being thrown from multiple angles. The minions will need to be killed or hopped over as they strafe left and right, while you will have to strafe yourself to avoid the falling crystals. Mobility is key for this fight, so having a grapple hook, wings, or even a mount of some sort can be rather beneficial. By making good use of piercing weapons and avoiding the bosses various debuffs, the fight can be won with a bit of perseverance by chunking away at his armor and health slowly but surely. Drops 100% Drops: -Crystal Shards